Crossing Paths
by brilliantly confused
Summary: As a result of 911, Harm and Mac are pulled from JAG. This story follows them as their paths cross again and again over time, and portrays the changing dynamics of their relationship as they change themselves.
1. Washington, DC

Hey all! This is my second attempt at a JAG fanfic. Please, be kind. I take criticism, just when constructive and not rude. I would love to hear how I could improve. Anyway, here goes. This is just chapter 1. I have chapters 2 & 3 already done and an outline of the whole story, so just make sure you review to give me that reason to press on. Thanks for the support. And I'm always looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. According to response, I'll get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy.

midnight

ps-As for Undercover-Yes, I'm working on it. We jsut have a slight problem. I have stuff all map out for it, but it's at home. I moved away to college this year and left that at home when I moved. I really want to stick with the original plot that I have, so until I can get home and get that, we're on hold. There's no way I would ask my mother to find it and mail it to me. That's just asking for it to get lost. Sorry people, but I'll try to get home as soon as things allow.

**1315 Local**

**Admiral's Office, JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

**3 October 2001**

"Just a moment, gentlemen," the Admiral told the two men seated in front of his desk. "Tiner! Are Rabb and MacKenzie out of court yet?" he asked by intercom.

"Yes, sir. They are out here waiting."

"Then send them in," he ordered his yeoman.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Immediately, the door opened and the two officers entered. They came to attention before A.J.'s desk.

"At ease; and please, have a seat. Commander Harmon Rabb, Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, I'd like to introduce you to the Secretary of Defense, Michael Walsh, and the Secretary of State, Hunter Morgan." The four exchanged nods of greeting. "They would like to speak with you," the Admiral informed Harm and Mac.

"Commander Rabb," Secretary Walsh began. "I realize this may come as a surprise, but we'd like to pull you from J.A.G. to come work for the Defense department."

"And we'd like to offer you a job, Colonel," Morgan inserted.

"As an effect of 9/11, we are being allowed to expand our departments so that we can take measures to hopefully prevent future acts of terrorism," Walsh explained. "Both of you are familiar with international law, making you the best possible assets to both offices. We understand that you love it here, but sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"And we, of course, are willing to reward these sacrifices. You will both receive a salary increase, plus you will be promoted by January at the latest," Morgan informed them. "It may not fully make up for being pulled, but we'll try."

"What exactly do these jobs include?" Mac questioned.

"And will we be kept in D.C.? or will this require moving?" Harm added.

"Though the jobs are different in many aspects, they'll be set-up somewhat like your jobs here," Walsh explained. "You'll be based out of D.C. and travel. You will be out for extended times most likely, and there is always a chance that you won't be home between assignments."

"And," Morgan interrupted, "other than that, we can't discuss it now."

"We're willing to give you some time to think about it, but I'm afraid we cannot spare more than two hours," Walsh continued.

"How soon after you get an answer would the job start?" Mac threw in.

"Immediately," chimed both Secretaries.

"Sir?" she questioned.

"Colonel, you know I'd be sad to see either of you leave. You, both of you, are extraordinary lawyers. The two of you have done wonders in mentoring Bud. If this was for anything else, I'd have told them no from the beginning. Yet, there are so many more ways you can serve in the war on terrorism. So, in the end, the decision is yours."

"But, sir…" Harm started.

"Commander, he's right. Your investigative skills and knowledge of the law have preceded you," Walsh said.

"Why don't we leave it at that unless you have any pressing questions," Morgan suggested. "Take some time and think, talk it over with each other. Preferably, don't talk to anyone else about it yet. We'd like to keep things low profile for now."

"Alright," Mac agreed as Harm nodded.

"Then, dismissed," the Admiral ordered. Both snapped to attention before exiting the office.

**1400 Local Time**

**Bullpen, JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

"My office or yours?" Harm queried as he fell into step behind Mac.

"Yours," she replied.

Together, they crossed the bullpen and entered Harm's office, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, any thoughts?" Harm asked as he moved behind the desk to sit.

"Why us?"

"I don't know, Mac. Maybe because we've worked with the CIA and have done some work on high profile cases."

"Is that enough though? We'll probably be required to attend parties with our new bosses. There will be politicians, government officials, and ambassadors at these things. Rules will change mid-game, trapping us in tangled webs."

"We've managed before, Jarhead."

"In short burst at a time. This will be continuous. Can we do it?"

"Yeah, we can. Have faith, Marine," Harm reassured her.

"Okay, Sailor, we've figured out we're going to take the jobs. Now, let's figure out the rest of it."

"What next then?" Harm let Mac lead.

"Apartments. I don't think I will be able to just let mine sit empty for months on end. I could sublet, but to who?"

"Surely some petty officer or someone is looking for a place. Harriet would know. She could probably even help take care of it if you don't have time," Harm pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to burden her," Mac protested.

"Just see what she knows to start with."

"Alright. Any suggestions on storage? Even if I do find someone to take my place, I'm going to have to store at least part of my stuff."

"There's a storage room behind the bedroom of my apartment with a second door in from the hallway. You could use that."

"Then, I won't have anywhere to stay when I'm here," Mac stated.

"Maaaccc…" Harm sighed. "How often do you think we will really be home? Especially, at the same time?"

"Rarely," she conceded. "Then, I think I know where you're going with this."

"So, we'll share? And if we're ever here at the same time, I can take the couch."

"That's negotiable, but for now the general plan works, just hinging on getting someone to take my place," Mac said, using a legal pad from the desk to make notes.

"Then how about telling my mom and Frank?" he suggested as the next topic.

"And my Uncle Matt," Mac added. "I assume your mother'd prefer a phone call?"

"Most likely," Harm concurred. "So, you'll add that to the list you're making?"

"Mmmhmm." Mac continued to make notes as Harm watched, unable to tear his eyes away from her even as she completed the simple task.

"What about telling everyone?" Harm threw in.

"Oh, no!" Mac softly gasped. The pad and pen softly slid into her lap as she slumped in the chair. "How are we going to deal with this! We're probably going to miss little A.J.'s birthday!"

"We don't know that for sure, Marine. Don't worry about it until you have to. We'll be here for them when we need to be," he assured. "Anything else?"

"No," Mac admitted. "Shall we go grab a late lunch and then let them know?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**1525 Local Time**

**Bullpen, JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

"Commander! Colonel!" Tiner called. "The Admiral wants to see you A.S.A.P. Let me put your covers in your offices."

"Thank you, Tiner," Mac said as they passed over their covers and headed towards the Admiral's office. Harm gave a short rap on the door and at the call of enter let Mac precede him into the room.

"At ease. I don't believe we need to go through introductions again," the Admiral stated dryly, eliciting chuckles from the others. "Be seated, please." He motioned to the two empty chairs.

"No reason to beat around the bush," Walsh declared. "You haven't had your two hours yet, but our bosses are pushing for an answer now."

"So, do you have an answer for us?" Morgan jumped in.

"Glancing at the Admiral first, the two lawyers shared a look before answering together, "We're in.


	2. Naples, Italy Part I

**1500 Local Time**

**U.S. General Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

**3 January 2002**

"Captain Rabb! How was your meeting this morning?" Ambassador Teeven inquired.

"Productive, for once," came the reply.

"Then this really is a good day for you," Teeven commented.

"Oh?" Harm turned to study the Ambassador, one eyebrow quirked.

"You mean you haven't heard yet!" The surprise was evident in the man's voice. "Your partner from when you were at J.A.G. is supposed to arrive in thirty minutes."

"Mac! Coming here!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. She'll be on the fourth floor with you until your departure. I know you've had the floor to yourself this whole time, but perhaps you wouldn't mind too terribly…"

"Of course not. And speaking of departures, I'll be leaving tomorrow around noon. They're far enough along, I've been ordered to move on."

"We'll be sad to see you leave, Captain."

"I'll be sad to go Mister Ambassador," Harm sincerely stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to change before dinner."

"Of course, dear boy. We'll see you for drinks beforehand?"

"Yes." With a quick nod of his head, Harm headed for the stairs and took them two at a time.

"Dear? I'm in here," Teeven's wife called from the parlor. "There's someone here that I would like you to meet."

**1545 Local Time**

**Fourth Floor of Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

Harm emerged from his suite in khaki pants a black button-down shirt, knowing that tonight dinner would be a casual affair.

From across the hall a woman watched as he turned back in the doorway to check the room, admiring the way the slightly baggy pants hugged his perfect six.

He completed his check and headed to the stairwell, freezing as his eyes caught the woman. "Mac?" the broken whisper escaped his throat. With her slight nod, he flew across the hallway to capture her in his arms. One arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close while the other treaded up so he could stroke her hair. Her arms wound around his waist, anchoring her in place as if she'd never let go. "I've missed you so much," he kept repeating in her ear.

Both fought the tears, Mac finally losing the battle and a few slipping down Harm's cheeks unchecked.

Four minutes and nine seconds later, Mac's clock kicked back in. "Ten minutes, Flyboy. We need to get downstairs."

"Alright," he replied, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her tearstained cheeks with it as she brushed away the remnants of his few tears.

Together this time, they turned to the stairs and headed down to join the others, Mac's arm linked though Harm's.

**1559 Local Time**

**Parlor on the First Floor, U.S. General Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

"Ah, there you are," Mrs. Teeven exclaimed. "I hope your room was satisfactory, dear."

"Very much so," Mac replied with a smile.

"Well, since we know you'd probably like to spend time catching up, we took the liberty of making reservations at Trottoria All' Antica Mola. So, go. Catch up; have fun. Please," she told the two officers.

"But, what about you?" Harm questioned.

"An evening alone would be a nice change. Although we love entertaining, a break every once in a while does us some good," the Ambassador insisted.

After silently consulting Mac, Harm nodded his assent. "O.K. We'll see you later this evening. Or perhaps in the morning. Good night."

"Night," the two replied as Harm guided Mac out of the room and on out the front door.

**1610**

**The Streets of Naples, Italy**

They had walked in silence since leaving the Consulate. It was Mac that finally broke the silence.

"Have you been here long?" she questioned.

"Almost the whole time," he replied. "I trained for about three days and then they sent me here. Where have you been?"

"Tons of places, really. I actually trained almost two weeks and have since been on the move. I think the longest I was in one place was about a week and a half," she explained.

Yet again they lapsed into silence. It was comforting to walk along, side by side, in the streets of Venice, hands brushing as they passed. Groups flowed around them and the sound of Italian filled the air.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you a lot," he candidly stated.

Mac faltered, but quickly recovered her step. "I've missed you too, Sailor," she whispered, grabbing his hand. She felt him squeeze her hand as he glanced at her, flyboy smile in place.

Holding on to her hand, Harm led her through the small crowd and to a building on the opposite side of the street. "Welcome to Trattoria All' Antica Mola," he told her.

The owner met them by the door and after learning of their reservations, seated them at a small corner table. Their waiter appeared as soon as the owner had left.

"Hello. My name is Antonio and I shall be your waiter this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a glass of the house wine tonight," Harm ordered.

"That would be a '76 Merlot," the waiter informed him. At Harm's accepting nod, the waiter turned to Mac.

"Do you have tonic water?" she inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," he assured her.

"I'll take that with a twist of lime."

"Alright. Here are your menus. I'll be back with your drinks momentarily."

"Come here often, Sailor?" Mac teased him once the waiter had disappeared.

"Huh?" He was stumped. Where had that come from? Her question had been completely out of left field.

"You've obviously been here before. You knew how to order wine and what to expect," she expanded her point.

"Oh. The Ambassador and Mrs. Teeven brought me here for supper shortly after I arrived."

"Then what can ya recommend, Navy?"

"Last time I had pasta e fagioli, a bean and pasta soup. That was good, but I think I'll try the fish dish Mrs. Teeven had, the risotto de pesce."

"Sounds good," she agreed. "I think I'll try that too."

A moment later, Antonio returned with their drinks and Harm placed two orders for the risotto de pesce. While they awaited the food, the two casually chatted, catching up on all they had missed.

**2030**

**Outside Trattoria All' Antica Mola**

**Naples, Italy**

"Walk?" Harm questioned Mac.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it after that," she joked.

With a hand to the small of her back, he led her into the night. Once they had cleared the crowd, again they moved side by side. Their hands continued to casually touch until Mac softly grasped his hand in hers.

Harm led her on a meandering path that eventually led them back to the Consulate. They entered through a door in the kitchen, hoping not to disturb the Teevens. Upon entering the kitchen, they came face to face with three of the night staff.

The staff members just smiled and returned to their work. Harm pulled Mac on through the kitchen and up the back staircase. Just after they passed the second floor landing, the two heard someone enter after them, male and female laughter mingling in the air. Hoping to avoid an uncomfortable situation, Harm pulled Mac into an alcove off the staircase. He recognized the Teeven's son and his girlfriend as they passed by and waited until he heard the third floor door close.

Glancing down, Harm realized his close proximity to Mac, yet couldn't bring himself to put space between them. Her pupils were dilated, just like he knew his own would be.

It was Mac that made the first move, going up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. As she began to pull away, he brought her close, kissing her harder. She drew him with her and they stumbled their way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

He pulled away long enough to ask her, "Your room or mine?"

"Don't…care…" she breathed out between kisses, letting him choose.

Moments later, they were safe in his room and headed directly to the bedroom of the suite.

TBC….

Thanks for the support and I hope everyone liked this chapter. I meant to post this so much sooner. I had it; I just didn't have any extra time to breathe among the meetings, classes, and homework. Sorry, everyone.

AN: At first I just went with an American Embassy, but instead found out that there is a U.S. Consulate in Naples and used that. So, if you see the wrong thing in there, it just means I missed it when I changed things.

AN: The restaurant, Trattoria All' Antica Mola, is a real place; it's just not in Naples. Also, the pasta e fagioli dish is a real dish there. So, that's real, just displaced. I didn't look much into how they restaurant is ran or anything, though, so I cannot say that's accurate.

AN: The Ambassador and his wife are fabricated. They are based on a couple I know, but not exactly so. As for whether there would be an ambassador at the Consulate, I have no clue but we'll go with there will be.


	3. Naples, Italy Part II

**0615 Local Time**

**Harm's Suite**

**4th Floor, U.S. General Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

Mac woke up to feel another body wrapped around hers. Slowly, as she began to wake up more, she realized whose body it had to be. 'Oh no!' she thought, realizing she would have to wake him to get up.

Unwilling to deal with what waking him would bring, Mac allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

**0903 Local Time**

**Harm's Suite**

**4th Floor, U.S. General Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

Mac awoke a second time to feel fingers caressing her stomach. Struggling to become completely awake, she turned towards him, pulling the covers up modestly. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello," Harm replied. Silence followed, making them both uncomfortable. "This shouldn't have happened, huh?"

"Probably not," she agreed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Look, let's just call this another bump in the road and move on, okay? Great."

"If that's what you want," he told her.

"Yes," she stated, nodding for emphasis.

"Alright."

Over the course of the conversation, they had put space between their bodies. By the end, they were laying on opposite sides of the bed. "I'm headed out at noon, so I need to shower."

"Go ahead and I'll just get out of here while you're in there," she told him

"Okay. I'll stop by your room before I leave."

"If you feel you must." She rolled to face away from him as they talked and he crawled out of bed, entering the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, Mac hurried out of bed and slipped into his shirt from the night before. She gsrabbed her dress and shoes off the floor before stopping to double check the shirt was buttoned. Cracking the door open, she checked for anyone in the hall before scurrying across to her room.

**1000 Local**

**Mac's Suite**

**4th Floor, U.S. General Consulate**

**Naples, Italy**

A knock came at the door followed by, "Mac?" She hurried to the door and opened it to find Harm dressed in uniform, ready to go.

"Out of here already?" she quizzed.

"Yeah. I have a meeting I need to make before I leave and there's no time to come back by afterwards," he explained.

"Oh. Well, good luck."

"Thanks. And, uh, I believe this is…..yours?" he said as he held up the small purse she had carried the night before.

"Thanks. Bye, Harm. Take care of yourself, Sailor," she instructed him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Mac," he replied in kind, pulling her into a quick hug. Stepping back, he admired her in her worn jeans and white wife beater. After flashing a quick smile, he headed down the stairs.

Quietly, she stepped back into her suite, closing the door behind her. In private, she let the tears fall; tears of loneliness, sadness at seeing him go, and for the relationship that never was. Yes, she had told him to basically ignore what had happened even though she would never forget, and surely he would do just that. It was goodbye to more than just a friend; it was goodbye to a dream she had kept alive for far too long.

TBC...

AN: Well, I'm not too sure how I'm going to write the next chapter so stick with my while I continue to work things out. I do have the general plan for the whole story in place, it's just this whole getting it together and updating that seems to be a problem. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one and please leave reviews. I'd greatly appreciate it. To all of you who have done so already...THANK YOU!!!!! And please feel free to point out anywhere you think I might need to change something. I didn't go through and reread the whole thing after I changed stuff to match chapters 1 & 2, so there may be parts where things don't make sense.


	4. London, England

I know it's been a while since I've written anything to go with this story. As with another story, I've left it sit too long and now am back to finish it. I can't promise it'll be a speedy process, but I'll be trying to work steadily on it. I got the last one finished, so let's hope I can do the same with this story. Please take a moment to read the following author's note pertaining to this chapter and then I hope you enjoy! Please, do leave a review.

AN: I'd like to point out before this chapter that Mac seems to push and expect an immediate answer out of Harm and he never knows what to say. I think given time, he could give her the answers she craves, but Mac's too impatient and vulnerable to wait on answer. So, take that and the fact that five weeks have passed in the storyline before you form opinions and tell me I wrote this wrong. Thanks guys!

Posted on 8.17.07

* * *

**2000**

**Baird Residence**

**London, England**

**7 February 2002**

"Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Yes? Oh, Mrs. Baird! Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to Tony Baldry. He's a member of Parliament, the House of Commons," she explained, leading Mac across the full room. "Tony!" she called as they approached a small group. A man in his mid-thirties turned towards Mac and Mrs. Baird.

"Helen!" he exclaimed. "How are you? And who is this?"

"Tony, this is Colonel Sarah MacKenzie with the U.S. Secretary of State's office."

"Colonel, how lovely to meet you. This is my wife, Abigail," he told her, indicating the woman to his left, "and perhaps you might already know Captain Rabb?"

Surprised, Mac's head snapped in the direction indicated to meet Harm's gaze as he looked up upon hearing his name. "Harm," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hello, Mac," he greeted. Noticing that they were drawing the whole group's attention, he stepped away from the group to ensure a more private conversation. "What have you been up to for the last month?"

After I stayed a week in Naples, I was pulled back to the states until five days ago. I've been here since I left the states again. You?"

"I've been to China, Germany, and Russia. I spent around ten days in each place. Actually, I ran into Jack when I was in Russia. Apparently, he and Webb are having fun playing spook together."

"I can imagine," Mac commented, laughing. "So, Jack was how close to seriously maiming Webb?"

Harm offered a small chuckle in reply, using the time to look her over. "You look good, Marine," he finally commented.

Blushing, Mac ignored his comment and asked, "How do you know Mr. Baldry?"

"I met him in Germany right before I came here. When he found out I was coming to London, he insisted I come to this party. The Bairds are even putting me up afterwards," he told her.

"Good," she replied, unsure if she should be happy with the news. "Shouldn't we rejoin the group?"

"Of course. How could I forget that," Harm deadpanned, watching as Mac hurried back towards the group and away from him without even waiting on an answer. Looking past her and catching Tony's eyes, Harm motioned to him that he was going to go find a drink. Moving to meet a waiter, Harm spotted Ambassador and Mrs. Teevan's son and his girlfriend. Harm grabbed three drinks off the tray as he passed and headed towards Jonathon Teevan. "Hello, Jon," he greeted as he approached.

"Captain Rabb!" Jon returned. "Surely you remember Isobel, my girlfiend?"

"Yes. And might I say, you look gorgeous tonight, Isobel," he complimented.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied with a smile, remembering this charming man from his visit with Jon's parents.

"Please, it's Harm; from both of you," he instructed. Glancing across the room, he took in that Mac never even noticed his disappearance before getting wrapped up in a discussion with Jon and Isobel.

* * *

**0030**

**Second Story of the Baird Residence**

"This way, Captain," the butler instructed as he showed him to the room he was looking for.

"Thank you," Harm told him.

"No problem, sir," the butler replied before turning to leave.

Waiting until the butler had retreated down the hall, Harm stepped towards the door and knocked. When he heard the call of "Come in!", he opened the door and stepped inside. He was met with the sight of Mac coming towards the door from what he could only assume was the bathroom. "Hey, Mac," he greeted, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Harm," she greeted in a distant tone.

"Look, Mac, I think we need to talk," he told her.

"And I don't. So, let's just move on."

"Not until we talk. Please?"

"Fine. After we talk, that's it and you drop it for good," Mac commanded.

"If you still feel that way after we talk, fine," he agreed. "Stay in your room or go to mine?"

"Let's try mine she told him, leading him to her small sitting area. Talking a seat in one of the armchairs, she told him, "So, talk."

"I know you wanted me to forget our night in Naples, but, Mac, I just can't. I don't even want to!" he exclaimed, starting to pace in front of her. "I know I implied it was a mistake, but I think you misunderstood what I meant by that. And maybe you meant to, but I have to know if it was on purpose or not." Stopping to stand in front of where she sat in the chair, Harm continued, "I meant it was a mistake how it happened, not that it happened. Mac, we just jumped into bed together without talking about any of it. That part was the mistake."

Meeting Mac's eyes, Harm was surprised to see a few tears had escaped down her cheeks. "Mac?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

At her nod, his worry lessened and he continued to wait on her to take in everything.

"So, sleeping with me wasn't a mistake?" she asked him, her voice wavering.

"Oh, sweetheart, no," he assured her. "Please tell me that you haven't been thinking that for the whole five weeks." At her miserable nod, he sank to his knees and hugged her where she sat in the chair. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Mac settled further into the hug before pulling back and smacking him upside the head. "You, idiot; don't do that to me again!" Leaning back in, she let him wrap her back in his arms.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.

After a few moments, a smile began to appear on Mac's face and the twinkle in her eyes reappeared. Pulling away slightly, she told him, "You could make it up to me…"

Meeting her eyes, Harm got an answering spark in his own. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. A repeat performance."

"You got it, Marine," he told her, scooping her into his arms as he stood and heading for her bed**  
**

* * *

**0615**

**Mac's Room at the Baird Residence**

**8 February 2002**

"Harm…" Mac called softly from where she was cuddled up against his side as he lay on his back. "Harm…"

"Mmm…Mac," he answered, still mostly asleep.

"Harm, I have to leave in a couple hours and I still need to pack. So, let me up."

"No." He then turned to wrap both arms around her as if to emphasize the point.

Mac then decided to up her tactics. Pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw, she made her way to his mouth in hopes kissing him awake would work. And, not surprisingly, it did. He quickly came awake and started to kiss her back. Pulling away to catch her breath, she turned her head so he couldn't kiss her again.

"Harm, I have to go pack. I leave at nine hundred, so I have to be at the airport around eight hundred.

"Do you have to go?" he pouted, looking for all the world like a little boy having his favorite toy taken away.

"Yes. And if you can behave yourself, you can come help me pack," she offered, somehow falling easily into the steps of their blossoming romance**  
**

* * *

**0840**

**Heathrow**

**London, England**

"So if I don't see you before, I will see you a day early at the J.A.G. conference in San Diego?" Mac double checked.

"Yep. Enjoy Japan, Marine, and keep me up to date."

"We'll keep in touch, Harm, and we'll make it work. Don't worry so much, Flyboy." She tiptoed up slightly to kiss him as her plane was called. "Bye!" she called as she walked through to reach her gate.

"Bye," he called back before she was out of sight. Turning, Harm headed back to the Baird residence, incredibly glad no one had questioned them on the night before and let him take her to the airport by himself.


End file.
